justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil
Derek "Devil" Lennox was a recurring character in the FX series Justified. Devil was one of Boyd Crowder's closest associates during his time as a white supremacist during the first season. In second season, Johnny Crowder recruits him as a member of their criminal group after busting their poker game at the bar. Devil is killed by Boyd in the episode "The Devil You Know" after he confides in Johnny the deal offered to him by Robert Quarles, because Johnny does not want to turn on Boyd. Devil was played by guest star Kevin Rankin. Biography Background Prior to the events of Justified Devil has a record for selling dope. His wearing a biker’s vest with rank patches suggests he has been a member of a motorcycle club. Season 1 In "Fire in the Hole", Devil was one of the white supremacists who are part of Boyd Crowder's gang. They work out of an abandoned church in Harlan County, Kentucky. He has recently been released from prison. He is Boyd's second in command and picks Boyd up after he blows up Israel Fandi's church and kills Jared Hale. He is present when Boyd meets with Raylan Givens in their headquarters. Devil and Dewey Crowe tail Raylan after the meeting. They follow him to his motel and then out to Ava Crowder's home. Raylan stops suddenly and gets the drop on them, forcing them to handcuff themselves together so they cannot keep following him. Season 2 In "Debts and Accounts", Devil is playing poker when Boyd and his cousin Johnny arrive and ask to join in the game. Johnny then pulls out a gun and demands that everyone put their hands in the air and Boyd tells Devil to collect the cash. Devil is confused at first but Boyd explains that he came for him but will leave with his money if that's what he wants. Devil accepts Boyd's offer and takes everyone's cash and leaves with the Crowders. He later talks with Boyd about upcoming operations and Devil excitedly tells Boyd he's in. Then he witnesses Dickie insult Boyd and declares the pact with his mama to be null and void saying he is going to run things. In "Full Commitment", he helps Boyd rob Dickie of the money he made selling some weed to Rodney Dunham. He then helps the others count it and listens to Arlo's concerns that Dickie made him. In "Reckoning", Devil is at Ava's house giving Boyd a progress report on when Devil's friends are going to get to Harlan in preparation for their war against the Bennetts. Boyd later tells Devil to get his men down sooner when Ava appears and tells them about Helen's death at the hands of Dickie Bennett. In "Bloody Harlan", Devil is seen inside Ava's house guarding against potential attacks when Ava comes from the basement and says she is staying. Devil tries to convince her to go back down but she refuses. Ava then spots three gunmen approaching and warns Devil as shots are fired. Devil manages to kill one and his friends emerge out of the barn and shoot another while the last one takes cover. While Devil is distracted, Dickie shoots Ava and drives away leaving his friend to run on foot. Devil takes aim at them both and manages to kill the gunman but Dickie gets away. He then calls for Ava and when she doesn't answer he realizes she's been shot. When Boyd returns he chastises Devil for not protecting her and demands to know who shot her. Devil tells him it was Dickie and when asked how he knows Devils tells him its what Ava said. Season 3 In "The Gunfighter" Devil takes over the attempted resale of the crop of marijuana that Boyd stole from the Bennett clan after Boyd is arrested. He arranges for Rodney 'Hot Rod' Dunham to view the crop. Dunham refuses to buy it because it has been spoiled by improper storage. Devil tries to pressure Hot Rod into buying it anyway until Ava intercedes. Ava visits Boyd in prison to get further instructions. She then cooks dinner for Arlo Givens and Devil and tells them that Boyd wants them to burn the crop. Devil refuses to do so and Ava hits him in the face with a frying pan to assert her authority. In "Cut Ties" Boyd gets to Dickie Bennett in prison and learns that Ellstin Limehouse is holding the Bennett fortune. He is then released. In "Harlan Roulette" Boyd has Arlo and Devil stand guard while he meets with Limehouse. Limehouse refuses his proposal that they kill Dickie and split the money. Limehouse reveals to Boyd that he has heard he has the Bennett weed. Boyd realizes that it has not been burned and threatens Arlo before punching Devil. Boyd agrees to sell the weed to Limehouse at a massive discount. He punishes Devil by forcing him to load the truck with Limehouse's (African American) men. Inside, Boyd tells the others that his father (Bo Crowder) considered himself a Harlan criminal but became a middleman for Miami and Frankfurt. Boyd invites Ava to join them in the dining room. Boyd says that Bo’s association with outsiders cost him his life and that he will not repeat his father’s mistakes. He says that he plans to take control of every aspect of crime in Harlan encompassing protection rackets, robbery, illegal gambling and drug distribution. He tells his crew that they will be meticulous and clean. He warns that there will be no more smash and grabs and no more bad decisions. He says that they will give up Bo’s prostitution business because it is untenable in the recession and will be less valuable than drugs. Arlo says that Boyd has made a fine speech but that they will need more men. Boyd claims to have started recruiting and says that for today they are going to reclaim some Crowder property. Later they visit Johnny Crowder's old bar and are met by Johnny and new recruits Rip Bell and Jimmy. They force the new owner Buck Milligan to sign the deed over to Boyd at gunpoint. Boyd and Devil drink together in the reclaimed bar. Boyd says that he had Johnny recruit Jimmy and Rip. Devil observes that they seem like they will fit in. Devil asks if Boyd ever approached Johnny about joining them in the commandos. Boyd says that while Johnny likes guns and money he would not have understood the reasons behind their cause. Devil reminisces about being recruited by Boyd. Boyd took him to the church headquarters and showed him his tattoos. Devil thought Boyd was crazy for preaching race war in a church but believed in the commandos fully. Devil says that everything changed after Boyd was shot. He details Boyd’s changes of allegiance and ideology and Boyd interrupts, asking what he wants. Devil queries which Boyd he is being asked to follow. Boyd says that he is all of the men Devil has seen. Boyd says that he cannot discard his past and that Devil knows what he is offering. Boyd starts to walk out and Devil stops him, saying that he is in. In "The Devil You Know", Devil is shown pacing on a front porch of a nice home while Tanner Dodd tells him to relax, as "The Boss" is on his way. Enter Robert Quarles stepping onto the porch with a broad smile. He says "You must be the one they call Devil." Inside, Quarles explains that Tanner is a talent scout and has noticed Devil isn't thrilled with how Boyd has treated him. "You got something better?", Devil asks. Quarles assures him that he does. Devil then returns to Johnny's recently reclaimed bar where Boyd hands him a small stack of bills. Devil, thinking of Quarles's proposition, wonders where Boyd plans to execute a big score. Boyd dismisses Devil, telling his flunky to be patient. Devil scowls, then Raylan enters. Later, Devil corners Johnny, asking about the low payment from Boyd. Devil reminds Johnny that he is in a wheelchair because of Boyd. Devil then tells Johnny about the Quarles deal. Back at the bar, he and Johnny approach Boyd. Devil explains that this particular conversation has been a longtime coming. He then pulls a gun and aims it at Boyd's head. "Whatever led you in your imagination to believe you could pull this off?", Boyd asks. Johnny then pulls a gun on Devil, whose mouth drops open. Boyd rises, gun in hand and shoots Devil in the chest. "All I ever asked for was your loyalty" Boyd whispers. He tells him to close his eyes and then Boyd shoots Devil through the head. Relationships *Boyd Crowder: Criminal associate, white supremacist, murderer *Johnny Crowder: Criminal associate, deceased *Ava Crowder: Criminal associate *Arlo Givens: Criminal associate *Dewey Crowe: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Raylan Givens: U.S. Marshal *Jared Hale: Criminal associate, white supremacist, deceased *Pork 1: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Pork 2: Criminal associate, white supremacist *Robert Quarles: Associate, deceased *Two unnamed Bennett henchmen: Murder victims Memorable Quotes *"A quart of shine in my belly, I say a lot of things." Devil to Robert Quarles as he is being recruited to join Quarles' criminal enterprise in the episode "The Devil You Know". Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Killed by Boyd Crowder Category:Murderers